TMNT-G
by SuruzaaOfLove24
Summary: <html><head></head>it's about 5 mutant females who is struggling to find a home and escaped the creator Baxter Stockman who mutated them except Mona Lisa Raphael's girlfriend she came back to New York for a mission and needs the turtles help but she bumps into a lot of trouble on the way.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Part 1

_5am in the morning in New York and the turtles are sleeping at least all of them_

_"Aw come on Mona at least let's play one more game before the guys get up." Mikey said, in a pout_

_"Mikey we already play three games already and I'm tired." Mona sighed_

_Mikey was not going to give up on making Mona keep playing with him. So he whispered something in her ear._

_and it caught hear attention,but she sat there a moment and thought about and she responded._

_"fine Mikey I'll play one last game with you just ONE!" Mona explained_

_Mikey jumped in joy and he put in his favorite game and he saved the best for last his game "Last Blaster Galaxy 2" and him_

_and mona played for like thirty minutes._

_"Yes I'm still the king of games!" Mikey yelled in excitment_

_"Yah great for you mikey we are all still amazed." Mona said in a sarcastic voice_

_as mikey was still bragging on about his victory._

_someone was coming down stairs and Mona heard it. So she turned around to see who_

_it was and her eyes widened just as big as her smile, she flipped behind the couch and ran and jumped on raph, and gave him a deep kiss._

_she didn't care if just woke up she was just so excited to see him. Everyday actually because she had to leave when they were younger to find her family._

_But that didn't go well because someone murdered her parents and it grieved her heart deeply and she stayed at her house mourning for 16 years._

_So she came back to find the man who killed her parents and know why. So she went to the turtles and she's been there for two weeks still searching with their help._

_"Is shell for brains over there torching you with his ugliness." Raph said as he was watched mikeyglouting about his victory._

_"No I was just keeping him company since me and him was the only people up and he wanted to play a game." Mona said happily while her whole body was wrapped around raph._

_When raph and mona started kissing again mikey just kept looking at them and started to make kissy faces. Raph threw Mona's remote controller at mikey's head and told him to shut up._

_"Ow!"mikey yelled_

_"Raphael! how about you be a little less violent." Leo said in a serious tone as he was walking down the stairs on the other side of the lair._

_Raph muttered something under his breath and rolled his at Leo and walked away him and Mona. Donnie later soon joined them. He turned off his computer and left his lab and ran straight into the kitchen._

_and joined everyone else, Mona was making breakfast for everybody and made some herbal tea for master splinter and coffee for Leo and Donnie. Mona made some pancakes, sausages, hashbrowns, bacon, and mixed fruits for energy later for training._

_Mona made Raphael's pancakes special because of something special today everybody knew what it was even Mikey knew except Raph._

_"So Raphie do you know what today is, it's a very special day." Mona said in excitment and stood in front of raph smiling at him_

_"What's so special about today." Raph said in confusion of her question._

_and everybody just paused for a minute and stop and even master splinter paused smirking while shaking his head._

_Mikey almost choked on his orange juice while he was laughing. Raph looked at him with an angry face wondering why he's laughing._

_"Wow raph and they call me the dense one." mikey said while eating his pancakes._

_Raphael jumped up out of his chair and was about to attack mikey until Leo stopped him and told him to sit down. Raph sat down angrily and then turned and looked at Mona and he saw her face with an angry look and her hands folding across her chest, and he started to gulp he wished he remembered what was so special about today so Mona won't keep_

_glaring at her. Everybody else got up_

_out their chairs and snuck out to_

_leave raph and mona alone in the kitchen_

_While they went to the dojo. Raph was about to get up until Mona stopped him and made him sit back down._

_"How do you not know what today is our special day I kept reminding you!" Mona yelled angrily tapping her feet on the hard floor in the kitchen._

_"Look I'm sorry Mona I have more important things on my mind, wait no-" Raph was stopped by Mona before he could finish_

_" So I'm not important enough to you for you to remember what today is or you just don't care!" Mona continued yelling until you can hear her all the way in the dojo where_

_the guys were, which_

_was like a distance away from the kitchen_

_a good distance._

_"I didn't say that you didn't even let me finish why your cutting me off and shit!" Raph yelled as he got up off the chair to the point it fell real hard on the floor._

_"Raphael!" Master Splinter said standing at the outside of the kitchen door with his stick_

_in his hand next to his other three sons_

_who was standing right next to_

_their father._

_"Why can't you just tell me instead of just fucking yelling at me if it was that important I would've remebered it." raph said angrily but not loud. then he just turned his head_

_away from her just standing there._

_Master Splinter was about to say something, but mona held her right hand up slowly while shaking her head telling him no_

_she just stepped back away from raph she started shaking and her and tears running down her eyes._

_*sniffing*_

_" Fine I get it you just don't care and I even put in a lot of work into your gift with the help of donatello, because if you had bought me_

_a gift I wanted mines to be very special_

_but I see now it was a waste of_

_time." Mona paused for a moment and started crying harder_

_Raph turned around slowly looking down_

_on the floor he was about to say_

_something again, but she continued._

_"I missed you so much when I left and I even missed you more after I found my parents dead because I was so lonely I didn't have no comfort and when I came back I was hoping_

_to get to spend more time with you and feel your warmth and comfort to see your smiles_

_and hear stories and funny jokes from_

_you, but you changed so much_

_from when I first meet you, you were much nicer back then." Mona said in a sobbed and paused._

_Master Splinter was letting her get all that she needed to get out of her system._

_"Now I don't give a DAMN! anymore about you or this so called relationship. I don't care about the gift or the anniversary no more, because I'm leaving back to Michigan I don't want to see your ugly ass face anymore nobodys. So you can kiss my ASS!" Mona yelled with_

_tears running down her eyes while she_

_was running out of the kitchen_

_passed splinter and everyone out of the lair._

_Raph just stood their and balled up his fist to the point it was bleeding, gritting his teeth_

_and cursing at himself._

_he totally forgot it was his and Mona's 20th anniversary since the first time they meet._

_Leo was about to go after Mona but splinter stop him and walked up to_

_Raphael. Master Splinter hit raph with his stick on the head really hard to the_

_point raph almost forgot what happen,_

_and he looked at Master Splinter with a confused look._

_"You caused the problem now you must fix it you will go find Mona Lisa before something terrible happens to her, then you might not ever forgive yourself my son." Master Splinter said calmly he stepped back for enough space for raph to go, then raph bowed his head_

_thanking his Sensei,_

_and took his sais and left the lair to go_

_find Mona to fix the wrong he caused and_

_apologize to his girlfriend for him_

_being so stupid and inconsiderate he_

_just hope he ain't to late._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Part 2

Trouble Part 2

8 p.m at night in New York

location: abandon mechanic warehouse

"Stupid raphael why does he always gotta be so mean about it I just wanted to spend some time with him alone, but I guess that was wrong." Mona said sadly while walking

towards the abandon warehouse.

Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying and it was really cold outside, she

was freezing. She was shivering

she wished she had some clothes on her

before running out of the lair,

but raph made her so upset to the point

she couldn't even think right to

get some clothes on.

She ran straight into the warehouse to get some warmth she didn't care if anyone

was in there she was freezing her

tail off.

*sounds of chains*

Mona jumped when she heard chains behind her and she quickly turned and went into

fighting stance, until

she saw another mutant like her in a cage

while in chains. She didn't know if

she was a turtle or a lizard.

The mutant girl slightly opened her eyes

all she saw was a blurred figure

in front of her.

Then when her vision became clear she jumped.

"Please don't hurt me I'm sorry I won't bite no one else I promise please just don't give me another needle." The mutant said in a sob

"No it's ok I'm not going to hurt I'm just like

you I'm mutant too a lizard. My name is "Mona Lisa" but for short you can call me Mona what about you." Mona said softly and she extended

her hand out to

her so she would know she's friendly

and not trying to harm her.

"My name is Araphy, but everybody else

calls me Ary for short." Ary said happily

feeling more comfortable now.

"Hi Ary nice to meet you, but can u tell me why

your in a cage." Mona said in a confused face.

A frown formed on Ary's face again and she felt her heart dropped just thinking about it. She looked Mona in her eyes for awhile

to see if she was worth trusting

in telling her it.

So she closed her eyes took a deep breath,

and told her.

"I was put in this cage because I am a mutant and they wanted to dissect me to make some inhuman mutagen." Ary said, but she could

see that Mona didn't understand

the story fully

so Ary explained it further.

Ary POV

It happened 5 weeks ago, I was created in a lab in a different state Florida, and my creator

was a very kind and generous man and he was

very special to me like I was

special to him. He showed me so much and

taught me a lot.

His name was "Alex Clockwork" but his workers referred him to Professor Clockwork

he treated me with such care,

I thought we was going to always be together

but I was wrong.

Three days later he got a phone call from

secret agents that work for a scientist all the

way in New York his name was,

"Baxter Stockman" he was a very known

scientist throughtout the world.

Alex wanted his company to become funded

with more tech and workers,

but little did he know what they really wanted

and the thing they really wanted

was me.

They was running out of mutagen and the kraang did have no more of their supplies to

create the mutagen anymore,

because they're lab was destroyed

by some others mutant I forgot who they were

but anyways since the kraangdidn't

have their materials Baxter Stockman came

up with the idea to gather all the

mutated creatures in the world and un-mutate

them.

But for the ones that weren't human once they

will drain our blood out and use that

to create an inhuman mutant. Something

so demonic and powerful I don't

think anyone will be able to stop it unless He and his Master is stop before they create

this.

When Alex discovered there plan he refused to give me to them, and the scientist said he

will regret rejecting his offer.

Even after the warning Alex didn't care he

didn't want anyone to harm me, he wanted me to be free and safe.

Then when the next day came I woke up surrounded by fire the whole company was

put on fire, and I saw Alex and some

workers trying to put the

fire out but it was so much and so high.

while Alex was busy with trying to put the fire

out somebody came up behind and snatch

me away, and before I can scream

some giant knocked me out and I was unconscious throughout the whole incident.

So they shipped me all the way to New York to start the experiments. I would be kicking

and bitting the scientist, I almost

got away until these too big things came in

front of me and they were mutants

too. They had a purpose so that's why they weren't taken, one was a rhino, and the

other a warthog.

They are what you like call " The brainless"

so they snatched me chained to the wall

and caged me in this warehouse where Baxter

secretly works on his experiments.

They would sometimes inject some kind of

chemicals in me if I acted up,

or take blood now I just stayed quiet until

I found some way to seek help

then I found you and so that is how I ended

up here.

Mona paused for a moment to process what she just heard and then came back to reality.

"Let me help you first out of here first then

will talk more." Mona said quietly, so she took

out her weapon and bust the cage

open and broke the chain. then she quickly

pulled Ary out, they started running to find the

exit to the hardware while talking.

" When said the scientist that wanted you was Baxter Stockman he's a brilliant scientist,

and evil he works for a man named

Oroku Saki also known as the shredder a very

ruthless man and heartless. He would

kill anyone who ever

tries to destroy his plans trust me I encountered,

him it's not a pleasant sight." Mona said in a hissed tone

"Do you know if Professor Clockwork still alive." Mona said softly knowing it pained to

remember but she just wanted to help

her new friend Ary

All Ary responded to it is shaking her head

almost in a drowsy type way, but looking down

"Don't worry Ary I'll help you, because

I'm searching for answers

to so do-" before Mona could finish her sentence the lights went out and Mona knows

when that happens bad things

come about, and she wasn't joking for once.

Later In the sewers in the Lair

Raph was in the dojo punching the bad harder

than usual, cursing at himself for

yelling at Mona and not being able to

find her. He was becoming frustrated and worried, he don't know what happen

to her and hoping she's ok.

Master Splinter told him to be patience and

relax he told him that they will find

Mona and make sure she's

brought back safe into the lair,but raph couldn't wait he was to angry

with himself and punched the bag harder

until it bust.

"Raph you ok." mikey said in a concerned

tone and not playful. Mikey could see raph was drenched in sweat

and his whole knuckles were covered

in blood and scars, from punching other stuff

than the bag.

"Get Out Mikey! I'm not in the mood." Raph said breathlessly.

"I'm worried about Mona too dude, but you need rest Raph we planned on looking

tomorrow early in the morning." mikey said

happily

Raph sat down on the dojo floor and started to lean on the wall with his covering his

face. Mikey sat next to him

with a reassuring hand to comfort him.

"I don"t know what I'll do if something ever happen to her." raph sighed

Mikey and Raph sat in the dojo for an hour

in silence then they both left

and went to be expect raph he's still

thinking about her.

Mona's eyes slightly open and looked around and when she fully woke up.

she looked around and saw other mutants

and even Ary, later as she was done

looking around she knew exactly where she

was and wasn't sure if she liked

The thought she had and she regreted leaving the lair, she started to get

worried and scared and fainted again.


End file.
